a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means and method for stimulus reception for use with a myoelectric prosthesis, and in particular, a means and method of tactile stimulus reception corresponding to pressure sensed by the myoelectric prosthesis.
b. Problems in the Art
Prosthesis technology has significantly advanced to where a prosthesis user can control functioning of the prosthesis by muscular or electro-muscular input. Thus, for example, a prosthetic hand can have gripping fingers which are controlled by slight movement of the forearm muscles of the user, or even by electro-muscular signals sent by the brain intended for the muscles which would normally control the user's natural hand.
These modern prostheses are called myoelectric prostheses. An example of a myoelectric prosthetic hand can be seen in and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,354, issued Nov. 18, 1986 in the name of inventors Childress et al.
The user can therefore actuate the myoelectric device essentially instantaneously with body and brain functions the same as, or closely similar to, those which would be used with a natural hand. The benefit of such devices is easily understood.
However, problems still exist with such devices. A primary problem with such prostheses as myoelectric hands is that the user has no precise control over gripping force. Through training and repetition, the user can generally learn what input is needed to produce a certain gripping force. However, this is generally not precisely reliable. These problems become particularly acute with regard to handling precise tasks, small objects, fragile or delicate objects, and heavy items. It would therefore be greatly beneficial, and there is a real need in the art, for a system which allows precise control by the user of a myoelectric prosthesis with respect to gripping force. It would further be beneficial to have such a system which can be quickly and easily learned.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to present a means and method for tactile stimulus reception for use with a myoelectric prosthesis which improves upon, or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which allows the user of a myoelectric prosthesis precise and delicate control of gripping of objects.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which produces a tactile stimulus corresponding to gripping pressure of the myoelectric prosthesis.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which can be quickly and easily learned, and such learning not being susceptible to unreliability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is economical, efficient, and durable.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention shall become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.